


Cuddle Confessions

by Sphenimersus



Series: SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/M, Geek Dean, Jock Gabriel, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red. Violets are blue. I’ll make some sweets, and it’s all for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge](http://otpfic-a-month.livejournal.com/1101.html) \- February: Romance/Romantic
> 
> Also on [LiveJournal](http://sphenimersus.livejournal.com/4780.html).
> 
> I’ll be completely honest y’all. I have no knowledge whatsoever over sports.  
> I also apologize for my uncreative names.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Dean clicks his tongue while he watches his three-year crush run across the track. Since the two of them were freshmen, he has been in the library, dreaming of the golden-eyed boy. They’ve never talked to each other even though they have all of their classes together, except PE, but Dean has noticed him during the time after school. Despite his height, he’s the captain of the football team, star player in basketball, dozens of home runs in baseball, fastest person on the track. _Gabriel,_ Dean sighs longingly, or dreamily depending on the observer. _There’s no way he’d fall for me. I’m just resident nerd, student council president, first place winner in science fair, highest score for mathematics competition, finalist in the state culinary competition, and let’s not forget, co-president of the geekiest club in school - “Club for the Geeks.”_

Once again, Dean sighs. Packing up his belongings, he notices a flyer about Valentine’s Day next to him. He snorts at the paper, thinking that the day is overrated. But he still has romantic visions of that day. Only problem is, that day was about two weeks ago. He stares at it for another moment and looks around him, stuffing it into his bag when he knows no one is around. Glancing out the window, he sees the jocks packing up and heading back home.

When he arrives at his house, Dean calls into the empty house, “I’m home.” Rolling his shoulder back, he thinks, _Sam’s at a friend’s house and Dad’s probably working overtime._ True to his thoughts, he finds a note from his father stating that he has to work the night shift. Dean sighs and takes out some leftover food from the night before. While munching on his food, he takes out some of the last few problems he has left for his Trigonometry class. When he’s done, he places it back into his backpack. While doing so, he sees the pink tip of the flyer he found in the library.

Swallowing his saliva, Dean pries the paper from between the cramps of his binders. He looks at it, and notices the advertisement for some roses. If he remembers correctly, there should be a few leftover in the student council room. In his head, he wonders whether or not he should confess or just give a late Valentine’s present. Finally, he decides what he wants and formulates a plan to ensure that he wouldn’t be caught by his classmates.

 

* * *

 Gabriel looks into his locker and fines a red rose with a note tied to it. _Valentine’s Day? Wasn’t that like, two weeks ago?_ He shrugs and reads the note aloud, “Roses are red.” He blinks, “Of course. Who doesn’t know that?” He hears a chuckle from behind him and sighs, “What is it Balth?”

His sex-on-legs cousin lets out another light laughter, “Obviously, you have a fan, cousin dear. Who knew? I thought all of them flocked to me.”

As soon as the sentence is out, Meg chippers, “Well, obviously not everyone ‘cause I’m with Clarence.”

“Well, you could always come join me for a night,” Balthazar jokes lowly.

“Keep your hands off her, Balthazar,” Castiel growls possessively. They all look at the sophomore and sees the usual welcoming blue eyes in an icy cold stare, translating into ‘Mine.’

Putting his hands up in surrender, Balthazar moves to a different subject, “Gabe here has a fan. He or she is late with their Valentine’s present though.” He points to the note and rose that Gabriel is holding.

Meg smirks and swipes the card from the older boy’s hand. “Roses are red,” she reads aloud then coos, “Aww, isn’t that sweet. Using such a common line.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Whatever, give it back and get to class.” He takes the card back and swings his bag around him, heading to his first period - Physics. He internally groans. When he enters the room, he finds a minor commotion surrounding his desk. Clearing his throat, Gabriel ask, “What are you doing around my desk?”

Loki, his best friend, answers, awed, “You have an actual violet on your desk. In a vase no less.”

Gabriel blinks, “What?” He walks to the gift on his desk and finds another note, “...violets are blue.” _Is someone pulling a prank on him?_ He wonders angrily. No one, and that means _no one_ , pulls pranks on Gabriel Novak. _He’s_ the prankster - not the other way around. He’s in a bad mood because he feels like someone is pulling a prank on him, and he finds it annoying. By the time it’s lunch, he’s snapping out at everyone since he still doesn’t know who sent the notes and flowers. He’s still cranky during lunch, but it improves greatly when he finds a cookie on his desk during fourth period. He grins at the treat, and stuffs it into his mouth, licking his lips at the perfectly leveled sweetness. He looks down on the note, reading, “I’ll make some sweets….” He shrugs at the note and thinks, _Okay. So there’s probably more._ He goes through the rest of the day, feeling better and looking forward to the other sweets that was implied.

When he’s starting his last period, he finds a piece of candy on his locker. He blinks at it and opens the wrapper. Popping the candy into his mouth, he moans at the sweetness. Just right. He licks his lips and looks at the wrapper to see what store it came from. That’s where he finds a third note. “And it’s all for you,” he says. In tiny print underneath the larger words, it reads, “There’s more in the culinary room 3.” Gabriel grins, _There’s no practice after school today._ The next forty-five minutes are treacherously long. He stares off into space dreaming about that delicious piece of candy. He gets called out by the coach, who says, “Get your head screwed back on, Novak!”

“Yes, sir,” he replies, mentally rolling his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Dean stares from the library window. He has Study Hall for 7th period, and since he’s the student council president, technically, he’s allowed to go home, but he wants to watch Gabriel. He overthinks what he has done throughout the day. Planting the extra rose into the other boy’s locker was simple enough. He has access to everyone’s locker. Ensuring that no one saw him bringing in the violet and placing on the desk was a bit harder. He came in extra early, but he still had to hide to avoid the teacher’s that were walking in the hallways. After placing it on the desk, he sat in his corner as if it were any other day - though he fidgeted quite a bit.

After lunch, Dean came to his class just a few minutes earlier than he usually would. He places a cookie with a napkin on Gabriel’s desk. The napkin had a little note, and he hoped it would be received positively.

Right before 7th period started, he put another piece of candy into Gabriel’s athletics locker. That time was a close call. He had to run to the only hiding spot he knew to avoid being seen by any of the other kids. His heart beating fast while he prayed that no one would find him. He stayed in that spot until a good ten minutes had past since the bell rang. He sneaks out the backdoor of the locker room just in case the sports team was still inside.

After his little adventure, he went to the culinary room, to make one more batch of the sweets for the golden-eyed boy. As soon as he’s done, he lets it cool in the fridge , wrapping it to ensure it won’t dry out. When he’s done, he returns to the library, thankful that the librarian had a substitute, so there wasn’t any suspicion from the teacher. He smiled lightly to the substitute and went to the back window where he could observe the sport’s team playing.

He startles when the bell rings. Quickly standing up with his bag in hand, he speed walks back to the culinary room. He takes out the plates of sweets and places them on the table. After, he hides in this one spot he found with his best friend, Charlie.

 

* * *

 

As soon as class is over, he goes to Balthazar and asks his cousin, “Hey, Balth! I need to know who’s sending these stuff. I thought it was a prank, but now they’ve given me candy.” He stops for a moment, “Find the person who’s sending it to me.”

Balthazar blinks, “Well, do you know who’s in your class? Cuz they’re the only one who would know where you sit. Also, if they put the stuff specifically into your locker, that would mean it’s either one of your friends or someone in student council.”

Gabriel thinks for a moment,  “You’re the only ‘friend’ who’s in those classes with me. Umm, Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden are in those classes with me and they’re both on student council. That’s it, I think.”

Staring at his cousin, Balthazar blinks, “Me? We’re cousins, so that’s one less two to go. Hmm, Dean Winchester. Isn’t he the student council president? Lisa Braeden, if I remember correctly, she’s been flirting with Zeke.”

“So, student president?” Gabriel stares, confused. “Isn’t he as straight as a stick?”

“Honey bunch,” the taller boy says, “A stick isn’t as straight as you think. And isn’t it a good thing? You’ve liked him since you first saw him in the mall.”

Gabriel scoffs as he wiggles into his pants, “Whatever.”

Balthazar was stark naked save for his boxers when he winks, “Good luck, dear cousin.”

Ignoring the comment, Gabriel leaves. He goes to the locker Castiel gave him because he never used it anyways. Carefully opening them, he peeks inside. The flowers that he bought when he thought to confess to Dean from a few days ago are still there. Yeah, he was kinda late on the whole Valentine’s crap, but better late than never, right? He takes a deep breath, crosses his fingers, prays to the skies above, and hopes that it actually is Dean Winchester in the third culinary room, waiting for him with his sweets.

 

* * *

 

When the door finally opens, Dean bites his lips. He peeks out just slightly and sees Gabriel walking through the door. He sees the precise moment the shorter boy sees the candy. It’s a childish glee that no one he knows can pull off at this age.

Gabriel unwraps the plastic covering the cookies. Taking one hand, he snatches a piece up and pops it into his mouth. The hand behind his back moves forward, and he places a bundle of flower next to the plates as he moans at the sweetness.

Dean gasps at the action. Not only because of the moan, but the flowers weren’t something he expected to see. Losing his balance, he tumbles out and lands face flat in front of Gabriel. He can feel the stare boring into the back of his head and knows that not only his face is flushing red but his ears and neck are turning into this shade of pink that makes his freckles stand out more than usual.

Gabriel stops munching on his food when he hears the clattering. He looks up and spots the one and only Dean WInchester, face flat on the floor with ears and neck turning into such a pretty shade of pink. Taking a few plates with him, he grabs the flower he had just placed down and moves to sit in front of Dean.

When Dean finally decides to take a peek up, he’s greeted by his four year long crush’s face. He jumps and nearly hits Gabriel’s chin in the process.

“Woah, Winchester,” Gabriel instinctively backs up. “Just wanted to ask if you wanted some.”

“They’re for you,” Dean manages to whisper, blushing an even deeper shade of red if that were even possible.

Gabriel shrugs, “Well, I want to share with you, and since they’re for me, they belong to me, so I can share them with whoever I’d like.”

“Whomever,” Dean corrects automatically, perking up at the grammatical error.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel answers, “Whatever. So are you going to sit there for the rest of the day and look pretty or do you want to share these cookies you made for me with you.”

Dean stutters, “I-i, I don’t know wh-what you’re talking about, and I’m no-not pretty.”

Gabriel sighs, “You’re pretty; you’re hot; you’re everything I could ever ask from. Hell, you made these candy and cookies for me. I think you’re really cute. You’re a good student and person in general. You don’t need to lie to me Dean, I like you. I’ve liked you since I saw you volunteer at the local mall two years ago. I don’t know what I did to make you want to make some desserts for me, but that’s all the more reason to love you. Now accept the flowers that I bought in hopes I’d be able to confess to you.”

Dean’s eyes widen, but he manages to let out a weak, “No chickflick moments.”

Gabriel stares at the green-eyed boy.

After a few seconds of silence that seemed to drag on to eternity, Dean adds a quiet, “I love you too.”

“Oh, c’mon, dude! You nearly killed me! That’s your response after I poured my heart to you. I’m hurt. ‘No chickflick moments.’ Yeah, what a story to tell everyone I know.” Gabriel playfully pokes Dean just above his hips.

Dean gasps, “Hey!”

A mischievous look plays into Gabriel’s eyes, “So you’re ticklish!” He jumps over the plates he had set down and attacks Dean. He tickles until Dean’s in tears, wriggling under him, trying to escape.

“Stop! Oh, God! Stop!” Dean rolls to his side in hopes to escape the tickle attack, “Hahahaha, let go of me, Gabe! That tickles. I give up! Stop tickling me!”

Gabriel stops and looks at the other boy, “Say that again.”

“What?”

“My name,” Gabriel answers looking intently into the green eyes. “Say it again.”

“Gabe?” Dean replies hesitantly.

Gabriel prompts him to say it again.

“Gabe,” Dean repeats a little more confidently. He repeats it again, “Gabe, Gabe, Gabe.”

In turn, Gabriel returns, “Dean, Dean, Dean.”

It’s a chant until both of them slowly closes their eyes, locking lips. When they separate, it’s quiet for a second, and Dean awkwardly says, “Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Gabriel snorts, “Two weeks late.”

“Like you were any better,” Dean retorts quietly.

“Fine.”

“Hey, Gabe,” Dean asks.

“Yeah, Dean,” responds Gabriel.

Taking a deep breath, Dean whispers into Gabriel’s ear, “I love you.” He blushes and turns around.

Gabriel smiles, “I love you too, Dean.” He cuddles behind the taller boy, placing light kisses on the other’s neck. They stay there until both of their phones ring, startling them out of their languid cuddle session. Dean immediately scrambles away from the shorter boy, checking the text. Apparently, Sam is staying at a friend’s house.

Gabriel sees the message. Balthazar texted, “Don’t come back cuz you’re banned from the house. And use protection!”

Dean looks up between his lashes, “Do you, umm, want to go home? Or maybe you could come home with me? No one’s gonna be home.”

Gabriel chuckles, “My cousin says I’m banned from my house for now. So sure.”

Dean nods, “No sex though.”

“That’s fine,” Gabriel nods. “You’re a comfy cuddle buddy, and I want to make this right.”

“Okay.” Dean stands. “Do you want to bring the sweets with you?”

Gabriel grins, “You know me well. Wooing me with sweets. Let’s go, we have some cuddle confessions to do.”

Dean asks, “Cuddle confessions?”

Gabriel grins and confirms, “Cuddle confessions. I’ll tell you about it when we get to your house.”

Dean shrugs, seems innocent enough. He goes through the packing process and when he’s finally done doing both cleaning and building up his courage, he pecks Gabriel on the lips, whispering ‘I love you’ for the third time that day, smiling shyly.

Gabriel smiles back and pecks Dean on the lips as well, “I love you, too Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I’m not sure if I followed the prompt correctly. What do you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
